


Oblivion

by Bangavocado



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mates, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Plot, Slow Burn, Werewolves, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangavocado/pseuds/Bangavocado
Summary: Taehyung is a young alpha whose only purpose in life is to protect his pack. But when someone hurts them Taehyung embarks on a long journey to take a revenge. Years later, almost all hope is lost and another chance of finding them turns useless. Pity that Taehyung doesn't know the perfect opportunity to finally hunt down his enemies is coming right his way.Oblivionthe state of being unaware or unconscious of what is happening around one
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Part 1

Taehyung sighed and closed his eyes. He felt frustrated and angry. Annoyed at himself for having hope they finally found a clue that would bring them closer to finding out the hideout of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood has been terrorizing other werewolf packs all over South Korea and recently there were more missing wolves than any time before.

Taehyung has been trying to find them for years. Since they attacked his pack 17 years ago and kidnapped their pups. That day started was like any their. His father took him to practice hunting and when they returned the whole village was a complete chaos. He will never forget the faces of parents who lost their children, begging his father to help them. Their cries. Or how his own mom came running towards him with tears streaming down her face, terrified of the possibility that her child was kidnapped too. She baked him cookies and then held him the whole night. That's when he promised to himself that he would do anything to find the missing pups and bring them back.

Except, even after all those years that led to present, there was little to no information about them. So as soon as he got a tip of their location a week ago he sent a group of scouts to check it out. They returned this afternoon with an information that it was another dead end.

Taehyung clenched his fist, nails breaking down the skin. He felt useless as a pack Alpha. With each passing day he felt his hope slowly ebb away. He was about to get up and take a shower when he heard a loud bang of his front-door.

"Taehyung! Tae!"

Jimin burst into his room. He was breathing heavily. His sweaty T-shirt clinging to his chest. A wild terrified look on his face. As his eyes found his ones he staggered towards him.

"Jimin. What it is?" Taehyung said trying to sound calm even though every nerve in his body was telling him to protect, to destroy any danger threatening his best friend.

"Brotherhood." Jimin breathed. Dread flooded his whole body. It can't be.

"Come on! We have to go." Jimin said, turning on his heel and started to run back outside. Taehyung following closely behind.  
  


★★★

"How many?" Taehyung panted as he ran alongside Jimin.

"Six."

"Fuck."

Jimin side glanced at him and asked, "Don't worry, nobody is missing. We checked twice before I came to get you."

"You should have come to me first. Shit"

"No. Our patrols took care of it. You would just get in the way."

Taehyung abruptly stopped.

"Is this how you talk to your Alpha?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

Jimin also stopped and marched towards him.

"You are my Alpha but you're my best friend before that. I am your right hand for a reason and I know you better than anyone. So when I say you are way too invested and hot-blooded right now to deal with this situation than you better believe it's true." Jimin said and nudged his shoulder.

"Now come on. We're almost there." He turned around and continued to run.

Taehyung stood there for a second, trying to calm his anger. In situations like these he especially appreciated his best friend. He wondered how he deserved him.

They ran for a few minutes. The trees looking like a stain from how fast they moved. Their wolf physique giving them a huge advantage.

Finally they stopped at the borders of their territory where a group of young men stood in a circle.

"Hongjoong." Jimin shouted.

The smallest one of the boys turned to them. His eyes widening as he took a glance at them and timidly came closer.

He bowed and greeted, "Alpha."

"What exactly happened?" Taehyung asked, keeping his emotions under check.

The boy nodded and quickly familiarized him with the situation.

"There were six of them. We believe they were after our pups as one of them was found carrying a small boy out of his house. Fortunately we managed to catch him before he got too far. But he attacked us when we were trying to capture him. He seriously injured Yunho.“ He said, glancing worriedly to the side, at other boys.

“we had to kill him. Along with other three. The last two ran away. Namjoon sunbae rushed after one of them. I-I'm sorry Alpha." Hongjoong said bowing his head.

"Why are you sorry?" Taehyung asked confused.

"I know you've been trying to found the Brotherhood for years and we didn't capture any of them alive that's why-"

"Hey it's fine. You did everything right. You protected your pack, I'm proud." Taehyung offered him a small smile and ruffled his hair.

"Now go take rest. You must be tired."

Hongjoong beamed at him.

"Thank you Alpha." He bowed again and went back to others.

Taehyung turned to Jimin with a serious expression but before he could say anything his best friend beat him to it.

"I'll send someone after them." Taehyung raised his eyebrows but Jimin just shrugged.

"As I said I know you the best." He grinned at him.

"I'm going too. We can't afford to waste this opportunity. I need to capture at least one of them alive."

"Then I'm going with you," Jimin said before he jokingly added "My Alpha."

"Yah stop it." Taehyung laughed, bumping their shoulders together.

Jimin stuck out his tongue and both of them burst out laughing.

Their good mood didn’t last them very long. As soon as they arrived back in the village a commotion caught their attention. Somebody was rushing towards their medical center, carrying something heavy in his arms.

"Move! Move quickly!" The person shouted, panic laced in his voice. Recognizing his voice Taehyung didn't waste a moment and sprint towards him.

"Namjoon hyung!" He shouted, making a way to him. Namjoon abruptly stopped, his head turning after the voice.

"Taehyung-ah! Hurry up! We have to take him to Yoongi hyung." Namjoon said on the verge of tears, gesturing towards the unmoving mass in his arms. Taehyung followed his gaze as if in daze.  He was holding a young boy. He was extremely pale, his lips a lavender color. His sweaty raven hair clinging to his forehead. He had a few bloody  scratches on his forehead and cheek. But nothing was worse than a big heavily bleeding wound on his side. The blood was seeping through his  gray T-shirt making it almost black. The boy had barely opened eyes but Taehyung  sweared he looked right at him. In that moment something inside of him just clicked.  Goosebumps rose all over his body. His heart stopped for a second. Astonished, Taehyung realized he could hear and feel every one of living creature around him but all of his senses told him to just focus on the boy lying in Namjoon's arms. He moved as if  possessed. He had to get to the boy. He absolutely had to get closer and to protect. When the boy's eyes abruptly lost their light Taehyung was already there, reaching for him.

☆☆☆

Half an hour ago

"So have is our 'golden boy' feeling? Excited? Scared? After all, this is your first time coming with us." The blond boy sneered mockingly at Jungkook. This wasn't the first time he was trying to rile him up, but Jungkook learned how to ignore him.

"You better be careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Sora's darling now would we." He called after him but Jungkook was already pretty far from him.

"Hey hyung," Jungkook greeted when he came to a stop next to a tall boy with auburn hair, checking his backpack. The boy gave him a slight smile and ruffled his hair.

“Ah Jungkookie."

They stood there for a while, just listening to the forest. It was calm and silent. The trees were thick and old. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. Even from where he stood he could see distant light coming from the village in front of them. After a few minutes his hyung broke the silence.

"Hey listen. "

Jungkook quickly turned to him. The boy looked worried, his eyes shining with some sort of vulnerability Jungkook would never connect to him.

"If something went wrong-"

"Hyung."

"No Jungkook-ah. Please. Something isn't right. I can't explain, but I've had this strange feeling that they are not telling us everything for a while now." He said, grabbing his arms and holding him in place.

"If you see danger, please run as fast as you can. God knows I wouldn't survive if anything were to happen to you. Promise me."

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, confused but still nodded.

"Promise."

"Hey lovebirds! Move your asses. It's time." The blond boy said, joining the other three boys at front. His hyung squeezed him once more and smiled reassuringly before he also went after them.

✦✦✦

Something is wrong. Very wrong. Jungkook was standing near borders of the pack's territory. His job was to guard and when the others return support them with whatever they needed. That was supposed to be 10 minutes ago. Any delay in operations was unacceptable. That was the first thing they taught him before sending him in action today. He was starting to get restless. Anxiety slowly budding to surface. He started to walk towards the village. He needed to check out the situation. Whether his pack  members were alright. He was approximately 2 km from the village when his eyes caught a swift movement in his peripheral vision. If not for the werewolf's instincts he would be a second too late to start  react . 

The man chasing him would have him already in his claws. Unfortunately for him Jungkook has been trained since childhood to notice any kind of smell and unexpected movements no matter how small. The man - an alpha, judging by his scent, was quick in his steps, dodging the trees with practiced ease. The alpha was shortening the distance between them with each step.

A shout caught his attention as he was dodging the trees. A voice Jungkook would recognize in a second. He turned after the sound. It was his hyung running full speed forward. A beta running after him. Without much thinking Jungkook swerved to the left in their direction, knocking the beta down. The man cursed trying to get up and defend himself but Jungkook was faster. He kicked him in the head with all his power. The man dropped motionlessly on the ground. Jungkook took a quick glance on his hyung making sure he escaped before he took of again.

Jungkook's heart and lungs were pumping as he sprinted forward. The adrenaline demanding to run faster. Cold evening air shocking his throat as he inhaled deeper. At one point he slipped on wet leaves, a jarring pain shooting in his ankle.

"Fuck!" He cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater force.

He could recognize the trees near their camp but now there was a pair of wolves fighting, one of them had a big hole in his neck, loosing too much blood to survive. One body already lying on the ground. Jungkook could make out his blond pack mate in him. He wasn't particularly close to any of them, but they were still in one pack.

Clenching his fists he pushed even harder, frantically looking for a way out. Out of corner of his eyes he could see the alpha almost right behind him. His time was up. Ahead of him was a narrow hole, not very wide. If he managed to jump over he would gain some lead. But right as he was about to leap in the air, his injured ankle gave out. He collapsed, falling into the hole. The last thing he remembered was a piercing, stabbing pain in his side and a distant shout somewhere in the back.

✧✧✧

Excruciating pain.

Movement.

Warm hands.

Blinding lights.

Shouting.

More pain.

Silence.

Cinnamon.

Relief.

The same flashes of these images were repeating in his dreams all over again. What a weird dream. Even though there were things that didn't feel like a dream at all. Like the feeling of warm body lying next to his or a hand clutching his own.

Jungkook groggily opened his eyes, blinking away the bright light. He felt tired like he hasn't slept for the last week. He slowly sat up taking in his surroundings. He found himself in small room with light green walls. It smelled like disinfectant and cough syrup. His eyes scanned a small window next to his bed, a cabinet filled with all kinds of medication, another empty bed, a pair of cat-like eyes. Wait. Wide-eyed Jungkook wanted to stand up before a deep voice interrupted him.

"I would stay in that bed in your place if you don't wanna reopen your wound and bleed out." He heard a lazy voice.

Jungkook stilled and looked at the male sitting next to his bed with elbows resting on the side of his bed. The boy was petite but his aura screamed power. His eyes were curious and piercing as if trying to reveal every secret Jungkook may have.

"You are from the Brotherhood." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Where am I?"

" Where is your territory ?" The boy asked, ignoring his question.

Jungkook gave him a dazed look of bewilderment.

"Wh y -?"

Before the boy could answer another voice cut in.

"Yoongi hyung I brought you cookies."

A young boy walked in with a wild smile on his face but as soon as he caught the sight in front of him his eyes widened dramatically. He stilled for a moment.

"Oh shit. Never mind. This is more important." The boy said, hurrying towards him with his hand out-stretched.

"Hi I'm Jimin. Nice to meet you. I'm so glad you're finally awake, Tae was loosing his mind." Jimin laughed but Jungkook could swear he saw some unpleasant memories resurface  behind that smile.

"Jimin!" The other boy-Yoongi  warned but Jimin didn't bat an eye. Instead he looked at him and said.

"Namjoon hyung was looking for you hyung and he looked quite lost. I would hurry if I were you."

Jimin grinned at him. Yoongi's eyes narrowed before he stood up, throwing one last questioning look at Jungkook before he walked out of the door. Jimin looked back at him and smiled deviously.

"We have a lot to talk about."

✩✩✩

Jungkook felt a drop of sweat run down his face. As much as the Jimin guy appeared friendly when he came, now he was looking at him like he wanted to first - search his soul inside out and second - to eat him alive. To say Jungkook was even more panicked then before was an understatement .

Jimin sighed as if bored. He sat down on a chair next to his bed before he said, "  How should I call you ?"

"Where am I?" Jungkook was thanking whatever higher power was helping him, that his voice didn't shake.

The smaller boy's eyebrows shoot up. He looked at him pensively for a moment before he said calmly, " You are currently located in the territory of pack you've tried to attack three days ago. Now I would advise you to answer my questions truthfully because trust me, right now I am the only thing keeping the real danger from coming to get you.

Jungkook gulped, wanting to hide from the predator-like gaze the boy was throwing his way, trying to  digest  the information that he was apparently here for three days already.  Should he use a fake name?

"Jungkook." He mumbled.

Jimin smiled at him, easing his hard stare a little.

"Wh ere is the Brotherhood  located ?  Why are you kidnapping our pups? " His tone was accusing, and protective.

Jungkook recoiled.

"Kidnap? He asked incredulously. "We came here to save them. You were the ones who took them against their will in the first place."

Just as he finished his sentence Jimin's eyes almost fell out their sockets.

"You are from the Brotherhood, aren't you?"

Jungkook stayed muted, holding his gaze, though his silence was answer enough. The smaller boy sighed but after a minute a smile bloomed on his face. Jungkook got a whiplash from the duality.

"I don't trust you. Far from it. But your huge eyes are making  it really hard  for me  to stay mad at you. That's quite a weap o n you got there." He said, pointing at his eyes. 

"But seriously, there are just two options we have here. Either, you are a damn good actor and you lied this whole time or you said the truth, which means that your pack manipulated you and made you act as their pawn. I don't know what's worse. "

Jungkook hurriedly shook his head.

"No there's no way they would use me like that." He denied quickly, " We are a pack. A family. I trust them."

Jimin looked at him like he understood, with a hint of pity.

"You can trust them all you want. But that doesn't mean they trust you."

✪✪✪

When Jungkook slept he sometimes felt weird things. Like there was another presence in the room even though he was alone. Or the scent of cinnamon that he somehow always smelt at the top of his nose.  Throughout the last few days he was bored. Yoongi came to check him every day, sometimes asking him a question about how he felt. Sometimes he came and went without a single word. Except for that, there was nothing he could do except for sleeping, reading and thinking. And oh boy thinking he was. He couldn't get out of his head doubt of his pack that Jimin's words brought. He thought about the place he grew up. About his friends he spent days training or having fun in the forest. Or his Alpha, Sora who's always made sure he had everything he needed and showered him in love through his childhood. She was the one who brought him up and gave him a place to stay and call home when her pack found him in the forest, barely alive. She couldn't have betrayed him. He didn't want to admit that possibility. But then he thought about the words his hyung last spoke to him. His strange behavior. Or the times when he would randomly walk in a room in the pack house and all the talk would just cease. Or when his trainers would repeatedly send him away when they talked about missions. 

All of this thoughts has made his mind foggy. He couldn't waste no more time in here. Especially since he finally felt well enough to run. The big wound in his side healed just enough for him to walk. Though he still had random pains waking him from his slumber. But now, just before sunrise he felt good.

He rose from the bed, making his way to the only single hung window in the room, since the door couldn't be opened from inside (he tried) and even if he managed to broke through, there was no guarantee there didn't stand a guard. The window had key lock installed on the side and secured to the frame. Jungkook cursed. There had to be a spare key somewhere in the room. He frantically scanned the room. The bed, a flower in the corner of the room, one simple mahogany table, the cabinet with medicine. Bingo. He quickly strode over. Searching for the key that would help him to freedom. He still had a place he called home and his hyung who may need his help. He had to get out of here.

He checked every corner of the room. But he found nothing. Starting to loose hope he slid to he ground, holding his head between his hands. Was there really no chance to escape from here?

He took a deep breath, straightening his back. The sun announcing its presence with bright colors, warming the cold land. He sighed when his eyes caught something glittering in the reflection of the window.

He stood up and ran back to the cabinet, but now he looked behind it. His heart started to beat faster when he spotted a small key hanging from the wall. Quickly grabbing it he tried to open the window. And bingo. He smiled in relief.

Jungkook was almost there. He could practically feel the light breeze on his face.  He  stuck his left leg through the window, climbing out. A familiar scent flooded his nostrils.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit." A laud voice cursed.

Jungkook from the surprise lost footing and fell back in the room, banging his head on the window.

" Aah ."

He said before he felt a hesitant hand touch his shoulder. He flinched so hard he  hit the window again, making a wounded noise in the back of his throat. 

"Oh my God, I'm so bad at this." The man complained, ceasing every movement.

Jungkook opened his eyes, taking the view in front of him in. The man was squatting next to him. He had a bigger stature, but couldn't be much older. He had a young face but his eyes even though a little panicked, screamed experience and wisdom. It was obviously an alpha, even without his rich scent flooding in the room. The same who was chasing him in the woods a few days ago.

Jungkook recoiled, backing away. His run or fight instincts flaring up.

"No I'm sorry please don't move. You will hurt yourself more. Look I am moving away. You are safe. See?"

He held his hands before him, taking a step away as if not to scare a frightened animal. In a sense he was. They looked at each other for a moment before the alpha cleared his voice.

"I'm Namjoon." He introduced himself. When Jungkook remained silent he scratched his head.

"Uhm...I came to apologize." Jungkook's head shot up, an apology was the last thing he expected.

"....You were-"

"I know and I feel terribly sorry for that. I wanted to warn you but you ran too fast. If I had been a little quicker you wouldn't fall into our bear trap. We have a war of some sort going on with them, because those smart-asses always stray into our territory and end up scaring our pups and taking our-." Namjoon mumbled before he cut himself off.

Jungkook stared at him in disbelief. This couldn't be the man whose overwhelming presence chased him that night. There's absolutely no way.

"Ahh yeah. I am so sorry, really. I thought I would have a heart attack when I carried you in the infirmary."

"You were the one who saved me?" Jungkook asked uncertainly.

Namjoon stared at him surprised but then looked bashfully on the ground.

"Well I wasn't the one who played a major role in saving you but...uh yes...you could say I helped."

There was a beat of silence before Jungkook whispered.

"Thank you."

Namjoon smiled at him, showing his dimpled cheeks. It made him look kinder. Jungkook felt like he was loosing his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Namjoon asked, relaxing his stance.

"Why are you so nice to me? I was the one who attacked your pack. Shouldn't you hate me?"

Namjoon nodded and Jungkook with a start realized he was thinking about the answer.

"I should be angry shouldn't I?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Part of me feels guilty about you getting injured. The other part doesn't want to believe you did it with the intention of hurting us. When I look at you now...you just seem innocent a-and familiar. Sorry I'll stop now."

Jungkook felt corners of his lips lifting in a small smile. For the first time since he left his pack he felt calm.

"What about the others who were with me?"

Namjoon's face turned grim.

"That was another reason I came here. We waited till you recovered a little but now it's time to talk."

Jungkook felt his short moment of calm slip away like a wind.

"You don't have to worry. I promise you'll stay safe. We just need to hear a couple of things from you."

He gave him a reassuring smile that didn't easy his nerves in the slightest.

✫✫✫

"Is he ready for an interrogation yet?" Taehyung asked, picking up the dirt under his nail. He was sitting in his living room. Jimin and Yoongi sitting on a sofa next to him. He didn't have to elaborate. Both of them knew who he was talking about.

Yoongi looked at him exasperatedly.

"Is that your main concern right now? Because I could think at least about one thing which is more important." He said.

Taehyung scoffed, "Nothing is more important to me than safety of my own pack."

"Of course, we all know that but-" Jimin was cutt off by Yoongi.

"Really now? How long are you going to ignore it!? Do you actually not know what happened that night or are you ignoring it like a fucking coward?"

Taehyung threw a dirty look his way, eyes narrowing. Yoongi may be one of his best friends but even he knew not to talk to his alpha that way.

The thing is, Taehyung knew very well what happened in the night of the attack. He just decided to not to accept it. Because even though every werewolf wait s their whole life waiting for that moment to happen it also doesn't mean Taehyung would throw everything he worked so hard since he became an alpha of his pack out of the window just because he found his mate. He wasn't that weak. Especially since his mate was also his enemy. One of those people who've been kidnapping pups for years. Who kidnapped their pups too. 

"You still haven't answered my question." Taehyung said.

Yoongi sighed, shaking his head.

"He is steady enough to be questioned, although I would recommend giving him a few more days."

"Yoongi hyung is right. Jungkook's wounds were quite severe. It's a miracle he already healed that much." Jimin agreed.

Taehyung felt relieved. He wasn't accepting this new situation but even he couldn't deny the ocean of emotions that would always hit him at the mere me n tion of the raven haired boy. Just as he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the boy  at  every opportunity. He had also problems sleeping since the night of the attack but he  could easily  attribute it to the stress of leading the whole pack.

There was a knock on the door before a messy brown mop oh hair popped in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Ah Joon hyung you've came just in time. Please bring the aggressor who survived the kidnapping attempt to the main office. It's time for some questions."

Namjoon raised his eyebrows before he saluted.

"Aye Captain." He said before he disappeared behind the door.

Taehyung huffed a small laugh and turned back to Yoongi, who was watching him the whole time.

"Tae." He said tenderly and Taehyung already hated what he was going to say next. Yoongi was never tender, not on anyone....maybe except for Namjoon.

"We've both been there. I saw on my own two eyes how you reacted. You turned in a instant, snatching that boy from Namjoon and then growled  on literally anybody who approached you. You became a beast. I have never seen you loose control like than. If it wasn't for you that boy would die. But Taehyung, you have to realize you've waited for that moment for years and so have we. With you. Now you finally found your ma-"

"Stop it." Taehyung interrupted him.

He stood up, wordlessly walking to the door.

"Taehyung-" Jimin tried.

"I'm going to get Jaehwan sunbae and Hoseok hyung. " He said with his back turned to him, then left.

Jimin was already moving after him, but Yoongi caught his wrist, stopping him.

"Just leave him for now." He said. "You know how hotheaded Taehyung is. He must figure it out on his own."

"I just hope he will get it before it's too late." Jimin sighed, looking longingly at the door.

✬✬✬

Jungkook decided that Namjoon was either a really amazing person or really naive one. Even though he was a stranger he made him feel like his long lost friend. He didn’t stop talking as soon as they left the infirmary. He talked about his childhood, the packs he visited, his friends and...Yoongi. Apparently they were mates but Jungkook already guessed it when he smelled a light scent of Yoongi on him. He mentioned it to Namjoon, but he just laughed, saying that Yoongi was a big softie who liked to cuddle. Now that was a surprise to him. The man always looked like a professional stone to him. Jungkook was content with just listening, enjoying the first friendly conversation since he woke up. 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jungkook asked voice a little choked.

Namjoon suddenly stopped as if just now realizing he was talking.

"I don't know," He grinned at him," Guess I like you."

Jungkook felt tears prick in his eyes. Before he could say anything to that Namjoon nudged him, pointing to the small building before them.

"Almost there."

Jungkook looked at the building. It was a one floor, cabin made of wood like all the other ones in the village. Before front doors stood a man in his seventies, he had gray hair and a face full of wrinkles. He could practically feel the hateful gaze he was sending his way. As they approached, the man strode towards them.

"You little."

Jungkook flinched at his tone. He was just three steps away when Namjoon stood before Jungkook, blocking him.

"Namjoon-ah move."

"That's not a good idea."

The man looked betrayed.

"You don't understand, he is with them!" The man shouted with an emphasis on them.

"Please calm down." Namjoon tried to calm him but the man was furious. He was also much faster than he looked. He cleverly dodged Namjoon making a beeline for Jungkook. He grabbed his collar with a force some men half of his age don’t have. 

"You! It's all your fault!" He screamed at his face, shaking him.

Namjoon tried to pull him away but to no avail. The man pushed him on the ground.

"You ruined the life of my family!" He cried. Jungkook was so shocked he didn't notice that the man swung his arm, hitting him  near his wounded  s i d e . Jungkook let out a cry of pain, tumbling to the ground but the man ignored him, punching him again in his jaw. Jungkook felt blood in his mouth. 

"Why!? Why did it had to be my grandson!? Why?" He shouted, going for another hit.

Jungkook managed to cover his head with his arms, waiting for another blow. But it never came. Instead a firm voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Enough."

Despite the sharp pain in his side Jungkook still felt a shiver run down his spine. He shifted his hands away from his face, looking for the newcomer. He stood on steps into the building, looking a little disheveled, like he was running. He had light brown hair and a face every man could be jealous of. He was quite tall, wearing dark pants and dark red shirt. He was young but everything about him screamed authority. Jungkook had a feeling someone important was standing before him.

The man didn't spare him a glance, instead he looked at the old man, but spoke to another.

"Hyung please take him inside I will be right there."

Namjoon stood up and nodded his head in understanding. He held out his hand and Jungkook gratefully took it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, supporting him when Jungkook stumbled.

"I'm fine."

They moved towards the building but when they were passing the newcomer Jungkook caught his scent. It would be embarrassing how his knees instantly gave out but fortunately Namjoon was there to catch him.

"Shit. Does it hurt a lot?" He asked worriedly.

Jungkook nodded, thankful that he didn't have to reveal the true reason behind his weakness. He took a quick glance over his shoulder wondering about the boy, who was now whispering something to the old man. A reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jungkook shook his head, trying to get rid of that wonderful scent of cinnamon.

✭✭✭

Jungkook was sat at the big square table made out of red wood. Across from him sat two men he's never seen. On the left was a middle age man who's been glaring at him since he entered the room. Jungkook had a feeling he might be regretting he didn't join the fight, which happened outside. Next to him was a young man. His lips were thin but well supplemented his big eyes, that didn't hold any animosity when he looked at him. He had lean frame but carried himself with confidence Jungkook was envious of. Both of them betas, judging by their almost nonexistent scent. In the corner of the room sat in two armchairs Yoongi and Jimin. It didn't eased his nerves at all and was pretty sure what was gonna happen. Namjoon stood behind him and Jungkook was suddenly reminded of his hyung from his pack, whom he didn't see in over a week. His heart clenched painfully. Someone cleared their voice, making Jungkook snap his head towards the middle aged man in from of him.

"Let's start. We all gathered here to discuss the happenings of the attack you committed against our pack. I would advise you answer my questions truthfully if you don't want to end up like your little friends." The man said in a monotone voice, eyes piercing into Jungkook.

"What's your name?" The man asked faking boredom but Jungkook saw right through him.

Silence.

"How old are you?" A vain  started to  swell on his forehead.

"......"

"Do you belong with the Brotherhood?"

When Jungkook remained unresponsive the man smashed his fist  onto the table, making him jump in his seat. 

"Fine...if you want it this way." The man sneered at him, like he was waiting just for that opportunity. He started to search for something in his bag before he took out a white envelope. He tossed it towards him on the table, some photographs falling out. Jungkook hesitantly reached for one, taking a quick glance. His hands started to shake, the photograph automatically falling out. He looked at at other three, each showing one dead body of his pack members.

"What's the meaning of this Jaehwan-sshi? We didn't agreed to this." Namjoon said through gritted teeth when he saw the pictures.

Jaehwan just scoffed. The young man next to him throwing him an angry stare.

"This had to be done. You saw he wasn't cooperating. It was the right course of action." He defended himself.

Namjoon said something back. Even Jimin got up from his seat, making his way towards him. But Jungkook didn't care. He was busy checking each picture, making sure his hyung wasn't on one of them. Panic clouded his mind, when the voices around him grew louder. Until everything came to halt. Jungkook didn't have to lift his head for him to know that the young alpha entered the room. His cinnamon aroma calming his frenzy heart just a little bit.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, his deep voice bouncing off the walls.

Jaehwan turned to him and smiled, "Alpha, everything goes according to my plan. Please give me a couple of more minutes."

The alpha's gaze shifted from the photographs on the table to Namjoon standing protectively next to Jungkook who was quietly trembling in his seat. His eyes stayed rooted on him for a minute too long before he nodded, resolutely ignoring the pointed glare Jimin and Yoongi were throwing his way.

"Thank you Alpha." Jaehwan said, before turning back to Jungkook. The others reluctantly returning to their seats.

"Now if you don't want the same thing to happen to your last friend, you'll answer my questions." Jungkook looked at him so fast his neck cracked. His eyes full of unshed tears now glistening with hope. The man's smile widening.

"Do you know where he is? Is he alright?" He asked eagerly.

"He is okay. For now. His future depends on how well you'll cooperate with us." He said, lifting one eyebrow.

Jungkook gulped then nodded. Jaehwan smiled in victory but the young beta next to him looked at Jungkook with pity.

"Your name."

"Min Jungkook." He answered.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"You are a beta if we go by your scent, am I right?"

Jungkook's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't matter." He said, ignoring the alpha standing in door frame, whose attention has been solely on him  since he started talking .

Jaehwan took his eyes away from his notepad where he's been writing his answers.

"It does. Now answer."

Through gritted teeth he said. "I'm taking suppressants." He could hear Jimin trying to calm Yoongi in the corner down though he didn't understand why.

"I'm an omega." He continued, sticking his chin out. The room grew silent. Everybody exchanging a surprised look with each other. Even Jaehwan stopped and stared at him. But what really caught his attention was the increasing cinnamon scent which was wrapping around him like a blanket. Jungkook risked a glance at the alpha standing across the room. Goosebumps rose across his skin when his eyes made contact with his dark intense ones. It was like emerging from the water to take a deep breath of much needed air but also like putting his finger in a flame when he was a child, trying if it was hot. He wanted to try going closer to him, touch him. He couldn't understand why did this man evoke such a strong emotions within him. It brought even more chaos into his already messed up life.

The alpha hold his gaze until Jimin came up to him and whispered something. Even with his  better hearing he wasn't able to understand what he was saying. The alpha just nodded and cut off their staring match. Jungkook blinked several times before he realized Jaehwan asked him another question.

"Are you from a pack called the Brotherhood?"

A nod.

“Where is your territory?“ He asked.

Jungkook stayed silent. Even if he answered some of the questions he would never betray his pack. Jaehwan wrote something in his notepad again.

"Why are kidnapping pups from all over South Korea?" He asked as if he was asking for a morning coffee. Jungkook was appalled.

"We-we are not kidnapping them! Why  are you saying that ?" He said l o uder, looking confusedly over at Jimin  who asked him the same question before.

Jaehwan lifted both his eyebrows taking out a purse from his bag. He opened it, showing him a picture of a small girl with two ponytails and a smile bigger than world.

"This is my daughter who was kidnapped 17 years ago, along with other four children." He said, his voice shaking. Jungkook looked at the picture, feeling his heart in his throat.

"It was your pack who took her. It was wolves like you," He said pointing at him, "Who destroyed our lives. Who are still destroying lives of innocent children, their families and you have an audacity to pretend you know nothing you fucking little-"

Before he could say more the beta next to him interrupted him, speaking for the first time.

"Jaehwan-sshi stop. Just look at him. Does he look like someone who would be capable of such a  thing ?" He asked, indicating to Jungkook.

The raven haired boy was shaking from head to toes. Tears streaming down his face, on a verge of hyperventilating. Jimin suddenly appeared next to him and started to gently stroke his back.

"Jungkook." The beta addressed him softly. "What do you think your pack has been doing with all those pups?"

It took a while for him to calm down, but with the help of Jimin he was able to answer.

"My pack ha-has been going on rescue missions to help all pups who were abducted by other packs. And- and sometimes we took in those who were found alone, in the streets or forest, abandoned by their parents. I swear we didn't kidnap anyone." He cried.

Jimin's hand stopped and Jungkook unknowingly whined. He heard growling somewhere in the room but he couldn't care less.

"Jungkookie," Jimin said. "Were you born in the Brotherhood?" He asked uncertainly, like he was afraid of the answer.

Jungkook shook his head.

"No...They found me in the forest alone and took me in. They gave me a home when my family threw me away like I didn't matter."

Someone cursed. The door was slammed. Jungkook lifted his head, blinking away tears but the alpha was nowhere to be found. He look at Jimin, who was having problems keeping his tears at bay. Jungkook reached out and gently wiped them off.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, totally confused.

Jimin smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about me." He said, taking out a  handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here...let me help. You have a bit a blood on your lips." He said and began to clean him.

"I think we should stop here." Namjoon said. The other three boys agreeing. Jaehwan still sat frozen in his seat.

"Jungkookie....Hoseok hyung and Joon hyung will take you back to the infirmary. I will come check up on you later, okay?" Jimin asked, helping him to stand up.

Jungkook wordlessly nodded, letting them lead him outside. Jimin waited until he couldn't see them, then walked to the lone person leaning on a trees next to the building.

"Did you hear everything?" He asked.

Taehyung hummed.

"You know what that means." He continued.

Taehyung turned to him, face perfectly neutral. It would work on everyone except for Jimin.

"It doesn't change anything." Taehyung said.

Jimin looked at him incredulously.

"It changes everything."


	2. Part 2

"Rise and shine sweet cheeks." Jimin's cheerful voice boomed as he walked into the infirmary. His smile quickly froze on his face when he took in the sight before him. Jungkook was sitting curled up, leaning on the head of the bed, his head tucked into his arms. Jimin sighed, then hesitantly sat at the bed next to him. He couldn't even begin to imagine how the boy was feeling right now. Even he felt shaken by yesterday’s revelations but Jungkook must be feeling a hundred times worse. It confirmed when the boy lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, he looked exhausted, the wound on his lips didn't managed to heal during night, even though normally werewolf's physic could heal such a small injury in an hour or so.

"I'm sorry." He said, suppressing an urge to enfold the boy who looked so broken in a hug.

"I just...just my pack was everything I had in life. Ever since I was little, I didn't have parents, any family actually...just my pack and my hyung. But after yesterday.... I don't know what to think. I won't hope you know where my hyung is, do you?" He said in a hoarse voice.

Jimin shook his head.

"Sorry Jungkookie, none of us knew he was going to threaten you with that."

Jungkook nodded like he expected that answer.

"Where am I supposed to go now?"

"You can stay with me!" Jimin offered before he could properly think it through. He just knew he couldn't let the boy leave. He was Taehyung's mate and even though his best friend didn't want to acknowledge him, he won’t let him destroy his own life. The other reason was that even though Jimin didn't know him for a long time, he already had a soft spot him. Destiny sure had a fun way of playing out. If loving his best friend wasn't enough, it would made him soft even for the said friend's mate.

Jungkook looked at him surprised, but then looked back down.

"I don't think your pack would be very happy with that." He mumbled. Jimin reached out and ruffled his hair.

"You don't know that. Everyone will understand your situation and if not-" He said flexing his bicep. "I'm the head Alpha's right hand, I can do wonders."

What he got in return wasn't a smile just yet, but it was pretty damn close.

"Thank you." Jungkook said shyly.

"Oh my God, you are cute." Jimin squealed a little. "He won't stand a chance."

"What?" Jungkook asked, confused.

Jimin was already standing up, throwing a bag on the bed.

"Now...here." He said pointing at the bag, " I brought you some clothes, so just choose whatever you like."

He looked him straight in the eyes and asked, “What do you usually do when you want to clear your head?"

"Uh...whatever physical activity worked."

Jimin's grin turned devious. He could swear he heard Jungkook gulp.

"Then my friend, I just got the thing you need."

✮✮✮

Jimin led them through the village to the fighting grounds. It was a late morning, but his pack was as lively as always. Jimin smiled at the granny selling fresh pastries. He quickly ripped one yellow flower off the ground and hopped to the stall.

"Hello halmeoni, how are you today?" He asked, passing her the flower.

The old lady smiled at him.

"Thank you Jiminie. I'm doing well." She said, looking behind his shoulder. "But I see you've got a lot of work."

Jimin turned, seeing Jungkook standing not too far, curiously absorbing everything around him.

"Not at all. He is a sweetheart. He just had a lot of bad luck in life." He said, carefully watching his pack members. Fortunately, nobody seems to mind Jungkook. They were throwing glances at him here and there, but that was to be expected. He made sure to tell everybody of his situation yesterday but even he couldn't predict how his pack would react.

The granny nodded and said. "You are a good kid."

She handed him four hotteoks.

"Go eat these with him. He looks like he could gain some weight."

Jimin thanked her and said, "You say that about everyone."

"That's because everyone here looks like a stick." She called after him.

Jimin laughed and joined Jungkook who was now watching a pair of pups play hide and seek.

"Do you like it here?"

Jungkook looked at him and smiled. He looked much better now.

"Yeah...it has a homely feeling."

Jimin grinned at him, handling him the food.

"Eat this. You will need a lot of energy." He said, biting into his own hotteok.

✯✯✯

Jimin led them through the village to a secluded area surrounded by trees. There stood about forty men and women in a circle, watching something in front of them. Jungkook couldn't see what it was due to their bodies, but still felt the silent anticipation that seemed to cling to the crowd. Few shouts here and there. It sounded a lot like cheering. Now he was curious. He craned his neck, looking for an opening.

Jimin suddenly gasped and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the mass of bodies. After a few seconds he found himself directly in front of the scene. There were two men who seemed to be fighting. One of them was wearing a black multi flap pockets cargo jogger pants paired with an olive-green army tank top. Jungkook recognized him as the beta from yesterday, Hoseok. When he caught a whiff of cinnamon, he didn't even have to look at the other man to know exactly who he was. Taehyung was wearing a black sweatpants and black round-necked t-shirt, which were hugging his muscular chest and broad shoulders in all the right places. His sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead. Jungkook watched him mesmerized. The alpha had quick steps but powerful attacks. He shot punch after punch in inhuman speed at Hoseok. His every move screamed experience. What surprised him even more was that somehow Hoseok dodged everything.

Even though both were showing them a spectacular show Jungkook couldn't help but keep his eyes solely on the alpha. He looked out of this world. Jungkook put his right hand at his chest, feeling a weird tightness. If he didn't know better, he would even describe it as longing but that was impossible. He watched as drops of sweat ran down Taehyung's face. He wanted to lick it. What the hell was wrong with him?

Horrified at the thought Jungkook mentally kicked himself. He shook his head a little turning back to the fight and almost fell on his ass. The alpha's piercing gaze was trained at him. Jungkook felt short of breath as Taehyung's eyes looked straight into his ones. He felt goosebumps raise across his skin. But he wasn't the only one affected. The alpha's movements ceased entirely, leaving an opening for Hoseok. The beta swiftly jumped behind him locking him in choke hold. Taehyung seemed to shake himself off whatever trance he was under and faster than his eyes could follow, put his head down and back up. Jungkook heard a cracking noise. Taehyung wasn't done yet. He threw his elbow out, knocking into the beta's gut. He finished with a stomp on the foot. Hoseok yelped and fell on the ground, making hurt noises.

The crowd hollered around them, some of them happy with the outcome, some expressing sympathy for Hoseok. Jimin laughed, hurrying towards his friends. Jungkook watched as Taehyung reached for Hoseok, helping him get on his feet. Jimin was now making fun of the beta and Taehyung watched them with a smile. He abruptly turned to him as if he forgot he was there too. The alpha's eyes widened. He took a step towards him and Jungkook felt his pulse quicken. He wanted to get closer, to stick his nose into his wonderfully tanned neck and breathe in the heavenly smell of cinnamon. Taehyung abruptly stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows and change the direction. He moved towards the back filled with benches and sat down. A few of his pack members huddled towards him. Jungkook felt a pang of disappointment. It quickly dissipated when two figures stopped next to him.

"Jungkook-ah! I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing?" Hoseok said, bringing him into a hug. Jungkook freezing for a second.

"The wound on my side healed already so I'm as good as new." He said.

"That's great to hear." Hoseok smiled showing all his teeth but suddenly turned serious.

"I just wish you wouldn't come today." He said making Jungkook on alert.

"Because then you wouldn't see me suffer such a defeat." He continued; his voice whiny.

Jungkook let out a breath and smiled timidly.

"I think it was pretty great how you managed to dodge those crazy attacks." He said.

Hoseok cooed back to being cheerful.

"You are so nice. But please don't take this fight as an example of how my fights normally go." He said then leaned next to Jungkook's ear and whispered, " I'm the best fighter around here." He winked.

They heard Jimin clear his throat. Hoseok sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, except for Jiminie here and Tae. They are in a league of their own."

"Damn right." Jimin said.

Jungkook's eyes strayed back to the head alpha. He was still sitting on the bench, looking lost in thoughts. He really wanted to know what the alpha was thinking.

"-fight one day so I can show you what I'm really made of." Hoseok continued, bringing Jungkook back in reality. "But maybe not right now. I think my nose is broken."

"Don't tell me you really want to fight an omega?" A new voice called, drawing all attention to them. It was a young alpha, holding his head high as he came up to them.

Jungkook grew frustrated at his words. He had an allergy on people who thought they were better because they were a 'higher rank'.

"Why wouldn't he want that?" Jimin butted in. The alpha looked at him like he just told him wolves can fly.

"It's obvious. Omegas," He paused, giving an emphasis on omegas, "are weaker in nature. Fighting isn't something they should pursue."

"I'm a beta, therefore a weaker rank to yours and I still overpowered you, Minjoon." Hoseok said without a hint of previous joy.

Minjoon scoffed.

"That's true but you've been training since childhood and you are not an omega."

Jungkook saw as both Hoseok and Jimin started to open their mouths but he was faster.

"Then, shall I show you?" Jungkook asked quietly but in that moment, he was sure everyone around them heard him.

"Show me what?" Minjun sneered.

Jungkook looked straight into his eyes even though he was smaller than the alpha.

"That I can have you shaking on the ground under two minutes."

Minjoon stared at him. A beat. Two. He started to laugh like maniac.

"You? Oh my...I've never met such a bold omega before." He said, gasping for breath from the laughing.

"Let's do it. " He said, voice turning malicious. "But don't cry when I beat your ass in front of everyone. I hate when people don't know their place." He sneered and walked into the circle where Hoseok and Taehyung fought before. People swarming in a circle again.

"Same." Jungkook whispered and moved after him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Jungkookie....you don't have to do this. I could go instead of you. You just healed."  
Jimin said with worry evident in his voice

"I'm fine, really. But I can't let this one go"

"Are you sure? He may not look like it but when we fought, he gave me a good run for my money:" Hoseok joined Jimin.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Jungkook went to stand in the circle. The alpha took down his shirt. Big muscles full on display. His chest was covered with many scars. He was stretching and fooling around making a show for the crowd.

Even though the circumstances weren't the best Jungkook felt blood starting to pump faster in his body. He was giddy. It was a while since he last fought with somebody. He checked his surroundings. Most of werewolves who stood around them wore a bored expression as if they already knew how the fight will go.  
He couldn't blame them. Minjoon was taller and bigger than him but it also meant there was a chance he was slower.

Minjoon took a stance. A taunting grin on his face. Jungkook pointed his right knee, the other straight, keeping his elbows near his body. He was so excited he wanted to jump in place.

"Are you ready?" Hoseok asked them.

Jungkook risked a quick glance at the alpha sitting on the bench. With a great satisfaction he noticed his dark eyes were already on him.

"Okay. Ready....set.... go!" The beta shouted.

He barely said the last syllable when Jungkook turned and promptly dodged a hit coming from the alpha. The crowd around them hollered. Jungkook took a step back and regained his position. He needed to finish this one quickly.

Minjoon started to move again. He was careless. Like Jungkook wasn't even worthy of being cautious. But experienced countless of fights. Back in his pack even a pup would give him more trouble than this cocky alpha.  
Minjoon entered his personal space and took a wide swing with his right hand. Faster than the alpha could blink Jungkook blocked his arm. He struck him in his throat. Minjoon stopped in his tracks. Before he could recover Jungkook clasped his hands around his ears, making him stunned for a moment. Keeping his movements light but powerful he punched him hard to the nose. The sound of breaking bones was heard before alpha fell to the ground.

Jungkook let out breath, lifting an eyebrow on the writhing alpha on the ground. It always felt good to prove an arrogant alpha wrong. Just then he notices the silence. He looked around wondering there were no cheering like in the previous match. The crowd wore on their faces various degrees of surprise. Some of them looked like their world was just shattered. Some looked at him in awe. Jungkook sweared he could see even proud look on one’s face.

There was a clapping sound and when Jungkook looked over he saw Jimin along with Hoseok who joined him right after. Both had huge smiles on their faces. Jungkook smiled at them, getting ready for the questions that bound to follow when Jimin's eyes widened at something behind him.

"Jungkook, watch out!" He shouted.

The omega turned around just in time to see Minjoon running towards him, reaching for his throat. Jungkook felt a sting on his neck when he caught a blur of black in peripheral vision. The alpha was suddenly yanked backwards, landing on his back. Above him stood Taeyhung. He was looking down on the alpha, a distaste evident on his face.

"You lost in a fair fight. I'm disappointed one of my best fighters would go into such length as attacking his opponent from behind just because his proud was hurt." Taehyung said coldly. He lifted his head now addressing everyone.

"I don't ever want to see an unfair behavior like this from my own pack members towards anyone. Another pack member or not. Understood?” A strong natural dominance was emanating from the head Alpha. Jungkook's only felt it from Sora, his pack Alpha but even then, it wasn't this potent. Jungkook had trouble keeping his head from bowing.

"I'm very sorry Alpha. It won't happen again" Minjoon said, face turned to the ground.

Jungkook was stunned. If he ever had a doubt that Taehyung was a competent head Alpha because of his young age, now it was proved absurd tenfold.

Jungkook looked at the alpha. He felt excited for some reason he couldn't understand. Taehyung looked back at him. He took a step forward standing directly in front of him. Jungkook couldn't move. He just watched as the alpha lifted his right hand towards him. His hands were warm as he hooked his long fingers around his neck. Jungkook couldn't breathe, afraid that he would scare the alpha off somehow. Taehyung gently caressed the area where Jungkook felt a sting earlier with his thumb. His eyes transfixed on his neck. He felt himself reaching towards him too.

Someone cleared his throat. Both jumping away from each other. Jungkook wanted his hand back. The omega watched as the head Alpha looked at his bloodied finger in puzzlement. Taehyung looked at him uncertainly then turned on his heel marching away.

The sight unsettled Jungkook. He shouldn't be leaving. Why is he walking away from him?

Without thinking Jungkook ran to him. He caught his wrist, turning him face to face. The alpha looked at him with wide eyes, lips slightly agape.

"Uh...I... where-" The words stuck in his throat.

Taehyung looked at their joined hands but before Jungkook could let him go the alpha pulled him closer. Jungkook stumbled into his chest, hands catching the alpha's waist.

"Look. I’m only letting you stay until you tell me where your pack is." Taeyhung said, his breath hitting his lips. Jungkook felt dazed. This close the alpha looked even more handsome. His scent was making him drunk. It made him want to bury his head into his neck and pepper it with kisses. What was happening to him?

"But if you won't stay away from trouble, I'll be the first to kick you out. No matter the information." He said, his voice cruel. Jungkook stood motionless as the alpha took a step away from him and left.

Jungkook watched the receding silhouette. If he truly meant those words, then why were his eyes so hurt?

✰✰✰

"It's completely healed, you shouldn't feel any pain now, though the scar is going to remain." Yoongi said, examining his side.

"Thank you." Jungkook said, putting on his shirt and jumped on a bed.

They were currently in Jungkook's new room. Jimin promised him he could stay with him for time being. For the past two days he has been helping him move in and arrange his room. It was small traditional room with bright walls. There was a queen-sized bed in the center, matching furniture on sides, a small desk with a chair and flowers on the windowsill. It was simple but calming, Jungkook like it.

"There was one more thing I wanted to discuss with you." Yoongi said sitting on the chair, opposite of him.

"I hope it's a juicy gossip otherwise I don't wanna hear it." Jimin walked into the room, carrying a plate of cookies.

Yoongi's face stayed passive, totally ignoring Jimin's comment.

"The other day you said you took suppressants to hide your scent." He started. Jungkook tensed.

"Yes. We always take them before going on...uh...you know."

Yoongi nodded and took something out of his bag.

"Suppressants are very risky for any werewolf, but especially for omegas. The danger depends a lot on which type of pill did you take."

"Hyung what are you trying to say? Those disgusting things have been prohibited here for a decade." Jimin asked, offering a cookie to Jungkook.

Jungkook looked at him in surprise.

"They are? Most of the omegas in the Brotherhood are taking them." He said.

Jimin gasped. Inner corners of his eyebrows turned up.

"Of course, they are. Everybody knows how they can mess up your body.

Yoongi sighed.

"This is what I've been afraid of." He said and showed him three pill, each a different color. "Which one of these did you take?"

"The red ones." Jungkook answered, nose crinkling at the thought of the taste.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, anger breaking out on his face.

"What is it?" Jimin asked confused.

"These pills," Yoongi said holding up one red tablet, "don't just mask your scent. They repress your whole omega side, which is why they were forbidden as soon as they were released."

"I didn't know. They are the most used suppressants in my pack. But I don't really feel any different than before"

"That's horrible." Jimin whispered.

"How many times did you take it?" Yoongi asked.

"Just once. My pack alpha didn't like me using them." Jungkook replied.

"That's why you don't feel side effects. If you'd been using them for longer you would definitely feel it."

"Hyung you said those pills suppress your werewolf side. Is it possible that he may not know...?" Jimin asked looking pointedly at Yoongi. The older alpha furrowed his eyebrows before he came to the realization.

"It's definitely possible." Both alphas turned their heads to Jungkook.

"What don't I know?"

"Jungkookie...how do you feel about Taehyung?" Jimin asked tenderly.

Jungkook felt his cheeks redden at the thought of the alpha.

"Why are you asking about him?"

"You do know he is your mate, right?" Yoongi asked. He looked like he was ready to jump out of the window. Jungkook's eyes comically widened before he started to laugh.

"I may feel weird whenever I'm near him but oh my God he hates me. He wants me out of here as soon as I tell him where the Brotherhood is and I'm pretty sure I would know if I met my own mate." Jungkook said, wiping away tears.

"Not if you were under the influence of suppressants." Yoongi said calmly though he looked anything but.

They stayed silent for a minute before Jungkook cleared his throat.

“Uhm. Do you think I should tell him?” He asked slowly. Yoongi looked at him for a moment.

“It’s not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do.” Jungkook sighed but Yoongi continued. “But if it makes you feel better, I understand why you don’t want to do that. Even though they are cruel and deserve to suffer for what they do, they raised you. You, acting loyal and protective towards them is only natural. I can respect that.” He finished and Jungkook felt an overwhelming urge to hug him.

"Sorry to ruin your moment like this. I absolutely agree with Yoongi hyung. By the way since when have you had emotions? Never mind that isn’t important right now. What I’m trying to say is that I'm positive Taehyung doesn't hate you. He literally saved your life the day you fell into that bear trap." Jimin fired word after word, like he was waiting to share this particular information.

"What?!" Jungkook turned to him so fast his neck cracked.

"Yeah...no kidding. Your heart stopped twice. If he didn't stop the bleeding...you wouldn't have made it." Yoongi grumbled, ignoring Jimin’s comment.

"Stopped the bleeding?" Jimin laughed so hard he almost fell out of the bed, " Nicely said. That night Taehyung literally licked you to life."

"I-" Jungkook felt utterly lost. Yoongi let out a breath and looked at him warmly.

"You don't have to believe us, but you will realize it soon enough. The effects of the suppressants are already wearing of."

✢✢✢

"Where are you taking me?" Jungkook asked as he followed Jimin.

Jungkook was busy having a mental breakdown from all the information he learnt today. He felt betrayed by his old pack and extremely confused. Apparently, he found his mate. At first, he couldn't believe it. It was absolutely ridiculous. He would recognize him the moment he’d met him. But then he thought about all emotions the alpha brings out in him. He has never experienced anything like that before and somehow the idea wasn't that unacceptable anymore. He still wasn't ready to believe it.

But then Jimin barged into his room claiming that he wanted to show him something. He threw come questionable things at him and left before Jungkook could open his mouth.

"Don't worry Jungkookie. I just want to lift your mood a little. These last days were...uh...rough. You'll like it." Jimin skipping forward.

"Well that's nice of you but...why did I have to wear these clothes?" Jungkook looked at himself. He was wearing a dark red wide-necked T-shirt that was clinging to his body. On his neck was hanging a thin silver chain. It was paired with skinny leather jeans and a pair of classic black shoes. Jimin checked him from top to bottom before suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"If I'm being honest, I had no idea you would look so hot when I gave you these clothes. Like damn...Taehyung will drool."

"No, he won't.... Wait Taehyung is gonna be there?! " Jimin smiled at him and started to run.

"Hyung!"

They stopped near a small empty space just outside the village. Jungkook didn’t expect to find that the clearing wasn't bare. There were a couple of picnic tables filled with all kinds of food. Lights in a form of small suns were hanging on the trees before them, illuminating the entire area, making an intimate atmosphere. A slow music was playing. Jungkook looked around, admiring the nighttime oasis.

"Pretty great, right? Come on, let's get something to drink." Jimin said, pulling him towards one of the tables. Namjoon sat there with Yoongi tucked under his arm, both drinking wine from a plastic cup.

"Good evening gentlemen." Jimin sat down and poured them some of the wine.

"Hey guys. I was wondering when you would show up Jimin, but I didn't think you would convince Jungkook to come too." Namjoon smiled at them, a slight slur in his voice.

"I wouldn't miss this for world." Jimin said, holding one cup for the raven-haired omega. Jungkook smelled the liquid and took a sip.

"What exactly is this?" Jungkook asked no one particular. Namjoon raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know? We hold this every year as a celebration of Taehyung becoming our pack alpha. But also, as a tribute to his father who was the pack alpha before him."

"Taehyung says he hates but he shows up every time." Jimin huffed a laugh.

It took Jungkook exactly 4.9 seconds to locate the alpha. He was sitting next to a small girl, moving his hands in a funny way, making the girl laugh. It was the first time he saw the alpha look carefree. It made his chest hurt. The alpha as if sensing him turned his head looking back at him. Jungkook was unable to look away from those dark eyes but luckily, he didn't have to. After a few beats Taehyung turned back to the girl.

"Tsk, that stubborn donkey." Yoongi spoke slow with a slight slur. He probably had more to drink than he let on.

"Come here." He said reaching across the table. He grabbed Jungkook's neck and started to massage the area where neck and shoulder meet. Jungkook felt some pressure inside of him snap and suddenly an overwhelming relief filled him up. He couldn't suppress a moan at the feeling.

"Yoongi! Stop that!" A voice called. The hand which was on his neck now nowhere to be found. Instead a new person stood next to their table. Jungkook whined and looked up at the person standing next to him. He almost moaned at the scent of cinnamon that was so much stronger than before but stopped when he realized who was next to him.

"Omg hyung! You can't touch somebody's neck without permission!" Namjoon said to Yoongi who was watching Jungkook with an impossibly smug face.

"Hey Tae. How nice of you to come greet your oldest friends." Jimin said when his eyes widened.

"Shit Jungkookie, you smell positively edible." He said and stuck his head into his neck, inhaling deeply. Jungkook hummed boosted by alcohol.

"Jimin." Taeyhung's voice was on the verge of growl and Jungkook visibly shivered. The alpha following his every move.

"Don't overdo it with the wine. You all have jobs tomorrow." Taeyhung said before walking away.

"Yoongi hyung you are a genius." Jimin said and tried to get a high five but they both missed.

"Please don't do it again. I thought I was gonna get a heart attack." Namjoon whined.

"Did you see that? He looked like he had a constipation." Jimin said before the whole table burst into laugh.

But through Jungkook's head ran just one question. Why did his mate just leave him? Then he felt it. It was like a lightning struck him straight to his heart. Like his soul was calling for someone. Powerful and clear. For his other half. His soulmate who was just for him. Jungkook tried to stand up and follow him when two figures appeared next to them.

"Hello. I'm Wooyoung and this is San." The one wearing a dark blue shirt that was halfway undone. Their eyes wide with excitement.

"The babies came!" Someone at the table hollered, it sounded suspiciously like Yoongi.

"I'm Jungkook."

"We know. We both saw your fight with Minjoon. It was so amazing." San said. Jungkook felt his chest swell with pride. He loved when people complimented him on his skills, he trained hard to master.

"Oh. Thank you."

"No kidding. It was like watching a lioness in a same cage as a dog. " Wooyoung said.

"But how did you get so fast? Can you teach us?"

"Ah...that's-" Jungkook started, the boys hanging on each word.

"Hey! What are you kids talking about all by yourself? You two come sit with us." Jimin said, waving his cup of wine in the air.

"They are literally just a couple of years younger than you. Why are you calling them kids?" Namjoon asked on the verge of laughter.

"Shut up hyung! You just focus on Yoongi hyung. He is about to fall off."

All of them turned their heads and saw Yoongi was slowly sliding down.

"Shit." Namjoon quickly grabbed him, straightening him back up. The other burst out laughing.

A lot more people came to their table to chat. Apparently, their favorite theme on this day was Taehyung. The topic of the head alpha came up at least six times and Jungkook quickly learned that every pack member absolutely loved him. But the more time went by the more restless he felt. Throughout the night Jungkook's been glancing at the alpha. It was made him feel like some creep. He thought he was inconspicuous but then sometime around midnight when most people already went home, Jimin leaned toward him and whispered.

"Just go. Talk to him." He said.

"Dunno what'ya talkin bout." Jungkook tried to look very confused but it just made Jimin laugh.

"Come on. I know you're not actually drunk. " He said then turned mischievous.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He whispered again and when Jungkook hesitantly nodded he said, “He’s been watching you too." He giggled and turned back to Namjoon. Yoongi long fast asleep. Jungkook bit his lip and stood up before the courage would leave him again.

The alpha has been talking to a young woman for a while now. She had long bleached hair and a flirty smile on her lips. She has been also batting her eyelashes on the alpha the whole time. It didn't bother him. At all. But it was annoying. So, the moment she left Jungkook ceased that opportunity and approached the alpha. He gently tapped his on the shoulder making him jump from surprise. Taehyung turned around and his eyes almost feel out of sockets. Jungkook felt his breath stuck and an overwhelming sense of calmness filled him. It was amazing what a proximity to your mate could do.

"Sorry. I didn't want to scare you." He said softly. Taehyung's gaze burned into his skin. His eyes wandering from his face to his neck, chest, waist, legs and back to his face. Jungkook's ears burned. He felt naked.

"You didn't." Taehyung said, his voice husky. His eyes finally settling on his neck.

"Oh...that's good." Jungkook stammered out. The alpha didn't say anything so Jungkook touched his hair and said, " I... uhm...wanted to thank you for saving my life that night.... And from stopping Minjoon after our fight"

"You're welcome." He said and licked his lips, tongue darting out. Jungkook's legs were shaking and he prayed the alpha wouldn't notice.

"I saw Yoongi help you with your scent earlier?" Taehyung asked. Eyes finally drifting from his neck and straight to his eyes.

"Yeah. I’m sure he didn’t mean to tou-" Jungkook didn't finish because a heated hand touched his neck, gently applying pressure. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin and his heartbeat go faster.

"I'm glad." Taehyung said. Jungkook reached forward, wanting to touch him too but a girl's voice interrupted them.

"TaeTae I'm back." The blond girl returned, two cups in her hands. Taehyung removed his hand from his neck as if burned and Jungkook tried not to whine in disappointment.

"Oh....I know you." She said, her smile as fake as he eyelashes.

"That's the omega who's been bothering you the whole night, right Tae?" She asked like Jungkook wasn't standing in front of her.

"Haeri." Taehyung's voice was stern and warning.

"But Taehyungie...you've been glaring at him since he came. You even said to me you wished he wasn't here at all." She smiled, pouting her lips.

"Haeri stop!" Taehyung yelled at her but Jungkook wasn't listening to them anymore. Something hot and ugly building in his chest. A rejection from a mate hurts more than anything. That's what he'd been told when they first learned about mates in school. He didn't understand back then. How could a rejection be more painful than a death of someone dear to you? He didn't get it. But now he may as well rethink his opinion.

"Jungkook." Taehyung said. The omega could swear his voice sounded panicked but right now the only thing he could concentrate on was the agony clawing at his chest.

"Sorry my presence is such a bother to you." Jungkook didn't even know what he was saying. He needed to get away. Turning away he took off into the forest, running as fast as he could. There was a shouting behind him. It was Jimin and Taehyung. But he didn't care, he just needed to get away.

His wish wasn't answered when he heard footsteps close behind him. He pushed even harder, but he barely saw through the tears in his eyes.

"Jungkook stop." It was Taehyung. His cinnamon scent now making his heart cry even more. He was getting deeper in the forest but the distance between them was shortening.

"Stop running after me. Isn’t this what you wanted from me? To leave you alone?!" Jungkook cried. He was getting tired.

"No! Let me explain, please." Taehyung pleaded.

Jungkook's eyes widened. He came to a standstill just in time, stopping on the edge of a cliff. It wasn't very deep but if someone would fall there, they'd risk serious injuries.

Jungkook was breathing hard. Behind him Taehyung was almost there. He tried to warn him, but the alpha came was running way too fast.

Taehyung tried to stop but his feet slipped under his boot. Jungkook was watching in slow motion as the alpha lost his balance and started to fell into the air. Without thinking Jungkook reached for his hand and pulled him towards him as strong as possible. The alpha falling behind on the ground. Jungkook let out a breath of relief.

"Jungkook." Taehyung sighed. His eyes were wide and chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Are you okay?" But he didn't get an answer. He suddenly felt lightheaded and everything around him blurred. The last thing he remembered was a frightened shout.

✣✣✣

Jungkook woke up in the same room he awakened almost two weeks ago. He sat up; his throat dry as hell.

"I would appreciate if seeing you in the infirmary wasn't a regular occurrence. You've given me more work than I had for a whole last year." Yoongi said, sitting behind the table.

"Hyung." He said hoarsely, throat dry.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid." Yoongi smiled at him. Jungkook just then noticed a sleeping figure in the couch next to his bed. His chest constricts when he remembered his last memories. He looked at the young alpha, sleeping peacefully and he wished more than anything that things were different between them. Yoongi followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Your lover boy here didn't move from you since arrived."

Jungkook looked confusedly at him.

"Hyung, how did I get here?"

Yoongi got up from the chair and came to stand next to his bed.

"After you two ended up running into the forest, everyone was confused. Jimin wanted to run after you."Yoongi laughed. "Nobody knew where you were. We wanted to start a search-party but then Taehyung came out of forest, carrying you in his arms. You both looked like you survived hell. Taehyung said you suddenly fainted. It was because you weren’t completely healed yet. That paired with adrenaline and emotional distress was too much on your body. You should be more careful about things concerning your health. "

"He carried me?" Jungkook's eyes found the alpha again, disregarding everything else.

Yoongi lifted his eyebrows, hesitating for just a second. “I have seen him so scared just once before, when he saw you for the first time. You should have seen him then. Maybe it would change your opinion of him."

"I'm afraid to hope right now." Jungkook mumbled.

"I get it kid. I do. But you shouldn't believe everything you see and hear." Yoongi said, ruffling his hair before he walked to the door.

"Take care of yourself. I'll come check up on you soon." He said and left.

Jungkook sat there thinking about his words.

"He is right, you know?" Jungkook jumped from the sudden voice. He looked to the right. The alpha was widely awake. His hear was tousled and he had dark circles under the eyes. Jungkook wondered if he really stayed here the whole time like Yoongi said.

"What?"

"I was so scared I thought I would die." He confessed; eyes sincere.

"Taehyung sshi." Jungkook was looking for words. This was the last thing he expected but he couldn't deny how his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry." Taehyung said, interrupting him. He stood up from the couch. Instead he squatted down next to his bed.

"The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt but see how it ended." Taehyung said bitterly.

"......Why are you here? You said-" Jungkook asked, scared to believe the alpha.

"I know and I'm very sorry.... I acted absurdly and cowardly towards you but.... I'd love to start again. If-if you would let me." Jungkook has never before been able to read Taehyung even if he really tried but right now the alpha had everything clearly written on his face. A misery. Regret. Hope. And something Jungkook couldn't identify.

"Pfft." He couldn't help but laugh a little. Taehyung looked at him in astonishment.

"I'm sorry. But you just ruined my impression of a cold, rough and cruel head alpha that you've been building since I got here." Taehyung smiled at him and Jungkook could become a puddle of goo right now. The alpha had adorable smile.

"You should laugh more." He said softly. Jungkook felt blush rising on his cheek. He thought the same about him.

"What Haeri was saying was all true." Jungkook froze at his words. "But not for the reason you think. I said you are bothering me because I couldn't focus on anything else. I've been glaring at you the whole night because I couldn't take my eyes of you and it's been driving me insane. I said that I didn't want you to come because I've been wanting to be by your side since I first laid eyes on you " Taehyung said, his voice incredibly insecure. “These feelings just suddenly woke up inside of me when you came, and I got scared and pushed you away. I’m sorry.”

Jungkook looked at his hands, folding the blanked. He was conflicted. He wanted to believe everything the alpha said but also couldn’t just forgive him. Actions are louder than words. 

“I feel those feelings too.” He said and Taehyung quickly looked at him. 

“But I don’t want to give in just because of something we didn’t have any say in. I want to see for myself if you right for me and then decide if I can accept this bond.” He felt tears prick in his eyes even though he stood behind of what he said.

Taehyung was looking at him strangely and Jungkook started to feel a little guilty for what he said.

"I understand.” The alpha eventually said, voice gruffer than before. „And I respect that but also I want you to know I'm serious.... For the longest time I've been so excited at the prospect of meeting my mate. I wanted to get to know you, meet your friends, family....and eventually mate you.” He chuckled; his cheeks rosy.

"But then I found out that you are one of the people I've so desperately tried to find and destroy. I was so confused. How could fate give me my enemy as a mate. Then I learned the truth, but I still had doubts. I didn't want to believe you because it was like I've been fighting for nothing this whole time."

He looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly, "I should have known from the start that I didn’t stand a chance against you. “

Jungkook looked away. This all made him feel too much and he didn't know to process what the alpha was telling him.

"You aren't completely healed yet. You should sleep some more." After a while Taehyung said, standing up. Jungkook felt panic rise inside of him. He was afraid that if the alpha would leave right now, he would suddenly wake up. That it was all a dream.

He quickly grabbed his pants, looking up at him. No words left his mouth, but Taehyung smiled and said, "I'm not gonna leave. I'll stay until you wake up." 

Fatigue taking its claim on him, Jungkook slowly closed his eyes. The scent of cinnamon lulling him into a world of dreams.

✤✤✤

Taehyung’s face was the first thing he saw when he woke up just a few centimeters from his own. Jungkook promptly fell down his bed.

"Augh."

There was a sound of shuffling above him before Taehyung appeared right next to him. Jungkook widened his eyes at him, wondering what the hell was going on. The memories of last night slowly flooding in.

"Are you hurt? How did you fell down?" The confused alpha asked, helping him to stand up.

"I... uh...saw a huge spider?" Right as he said it Jungkook cringed so hard. There was no way he'll believe him.

"A spider? Where is it?" The alpha started looking around the room. What?

"Maybe it jumped out of the window?" He said.

Taeyhung's eyes suspiciously narrowed and looked at him. "You got scared because I laid next to you, didn't you?"

Jungkook's face heated up in embarrassment. The alpha sighed and came closer.

"I'm sorry. But the couch was uncomfortable and... I couldn't help it you smelled really good. I'm sorry." He said, tip of his ears red and Jungkook was endeared.

"I did?" He asked. He wanted to tease the alpha.

"Yes, you smell like my favorite cookies." Taehyung said softly. It was now Jungkook's turn to be shy.

“How do you feel?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook moved his foot a little bit but he didn’t feel any pain.

"Surprisingly good."

"That’s good."

"Oh...before I forget." Taehyung said bringing him a shopping bag. "Jimin was here this morning. He brought you some clothes and chocolate."

"I have to thank him when I meet him." Jungkook smiled.

"He also threatened me for your sake. He said that if I ever hurt you again, he will hang me on a tree with my underwear." Taehyung scowled but it soon turned to smile. "You have him wrapped around your finger."

"He is a great friend." Jungkook said, heart warming up at the thought of the alpha. He would've never have guessed he would get so close to anyone from here.

"He is. I'm glad you've had him by your side. There is no one I believe more." Taehyung said.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, throwing not so subtle glances at each other.

"How do you feel? Yoongi said that you are good to go." Taehyung asked.

Jungkook actually felt great. He didn't feel any pain. He should thank Yoongi too.

"I feel good."

Taehyung smiled.

"Great. So, you don't mind if I take you somewhere?"

Jungkook lifted his eyebrows but nodded. He didn't want to be apart from the alpha right now.

✥✥✥

"So where are we going?" Jungkook asked after a few minutes of walking. They left the infirmary just 20 minutes ago. After Jungkook washed himself and changed the clothes.

"I actually don't have an exact destination in mind." The alpha admitted, scratching his head.

Jungkook looked at him in question.

"Well...I just thought we could spend some time alone since I was a jackass and-"

"Hey." Jungkook said and stopped walking, turning towards Taehyung, who after a few more steps, stopped too. "I know that we didn't really get off to a good start but...it would be nice if we left it all behind us now and focused on present."

Taehyung's eyes crinkled and he held his gaze firmly on Jungkook.

"Yeah, I would love that."

Jungkook smiled back, teeth full on display.

"Great."

Taehyung guided him through the village, showing him all his favorite spots. Every place was connected with a funny story. It was so easy to forget their previous animosity. The alpha was quirky, attentive and kind. Jungkook didn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

"Oh...let's buy something to eat." Taehyung exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards one of the stalls on the small square. Jungkook let himself be dragged, too busy enjoying the alpha's warm hand on his.

"Halmeoni." The alpha greeted the old lady. Jungkook thought this place was familiar until he remembered he was here before with Jimin.

"Taehyungie, I haven't seen you in a while. You should visit this old woman more often."

"Sorry, I have been busy lately."

The old lady's eyes strayed to boy behind the alpha and raised her gray eyebrows.

"That I can see." She said and smiled. "Hi honey, I'm happy to see you again."

"Hello. Nice to see you too. That pink blouse really suits you."

The woman stared at him for a second. Jungkook started to feel nervous. Did he insult her? He wanted to apologize but then she reached across the both and squeezed his cheeks. Jungkook looked at Taehyung in alarm but the alpha just laughed.

"You are the most precious little thing." She said before letting him go. Jungkook quickly put his hands on his burning cheeks.

"You got a good one." Jungkook didn't understand what he got until he noticed she addressed Taehyung instead. The alpha was watching him with a look Jungkook didn't dare to analyze.

"I really did."

The old lady watched them with a knowing smile.

"Now darlings choose something to eat and stop hogging my business." She joked. Jungkook looked at the display of pastries, but he already knew which he wanted.

"I would like a cinnamon roll and you?" Jungkook turned to the alpha but he was avoiding his eyes, his cheeks rose. He turned to the old lady, who was trying to hide her smile. He was confused.

"What?"

"Two chocolate chip cookies, please." Taehyung said before anyone could answer him.

"Excuse me." Three of them turned toward the new voice. Jungkook felt chills on his back as he recognized the face in front of him. Before he could react, Taehyung stood in front of them.

"No please.” The man lifted his hands in a sigh of defeat. "I mean no harm, I wanted to apologize."

"I don't think I believe you Kim Sejin sshi." Taehyung said. His voice was cold and Jungkook almost forgot what that sounds like.

"Alpha, please. You know me and my family. My emotions got the best of me." The man's voice was desperate.

Taehyung looked over his shoulder at Jungkook. He sighed and stepped on the side.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do anything to you." The alpha whispered, hot breath fanning over his ear.

Jungkook looked at the old man who attacked him before the interrogation. Before his life was flipped around.

Jungkook looked at the old man who attacked him before the questioning. Before his life was flipped around.

"Jungkook sshi." The man bowed. "I'm very sorry for what I did that day."

Jungkook felt a warm hand near his waist. It felt incredibly grounding and comforting.

"I feel ashamed. I've never wanted to hurt an innocent person. Back then all I could think about was my poor grandson Seokjin who was kidnapped, and I couldn't control myself. I understand if you don't want to forg-"

"What did you say?" Jungkook interrupted him. He knew it was rude, but his mind was running mile a minute.

"That I'm very sorry-"

"No... the name." Jungkook asked in frenzy.

"My Seokjinnie?"

Jungkook nodded. The man incredibly confused but continued.

"My grandson's name is Kim Seokjin. He was 8 years old when he was kidnapped I-"

"Do you have a picture?" Jungkook asked, stepping closer to the man.

"Kook, what are you thinking?" Taehyung asked. Any other time Jungkook would be excited at the nickname but right now he focused solely on the man before him.

"Yes, I have one. It should be somewhere here." He rummaged through his bag before he took out an old photograph that looked like it was carried around a lot. Jungkook took the picture. His breath stucking in his chest as he looked at the familiar figure.

"Ahjussi...I know your grandson very well." He said, handing him back the photograph. The man grabbed his hands, eyes shining with unfiltered hope.

"Are you sure?"

"I would hope so. He raised me." Jungkook's heart hurt at the thought of his hyung. It was way too long since he saw him. He had no idea if he was alright.

The man's eyes filled with tears.

"Is he healthy?" He asked. Jungkook clutched his wrinkly hands stronger.

"He is. My hyung grew up really handsome." He said. The old man smiled.

"So, he is okay. Do you know where he is?"

Jungkook's throat closed.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. We came here together but that I didn't see him since that night." Mister Kim cried harder but still managed to give him a smile.

"I understand." He said. "Thank you for giving me and my family hope."

✱✱✱

Jungkook laid in his bed, thinking about yesterday's events. It was already morning, but he didn't want to stand up. The man who attacked him turned out to be just a lonely old man, trying to protect his family. He thought about how happy his hyung will be when he’ll tell him he found his family. After their accidental meeting yesterday, Taehyung brought him back to Jimin's and hurried home, saying he had to check something. Jungkook didn't want to part from the alpha. Especially since they just got on good terms. But before he could object a wild Jimin appeared and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. The alpha managed to put him out of his bad mood, and he couldn't be more thankful. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Jungkook jerked in his bed, heart speeding up. He turned after the voice and his breath was took away. Taehyung stood there, leaning on the door frame. He was dressed in a military black styled jacket with a hood on his head. Underneath was a simple white T-shirt paired with black sweatpants. He was sweaty and slightly out of breath, like he ran here. Jungkook quickly sat up, covering himself with duvet.

"Tae."

"Hey pup." Taehyung said moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"How come I didn't sense you were near?" He asked confused. Taehyung raised his eyebrows and a mischievous smile took over his face.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. Besides," He leaned forward a little, voice turning deeper. "Only mated wolves can actually feel the other." Jungkook felt his face heat up until Taehyung chuckled and pulled back.

"So? What's on your mind?"

Jungkook sighed, his mood turning somber.

"A lot of things. Maybe if Jin hyung was the one stayed here instead of me; he could be reunited with his family. I feel like I should do something. Go find him or-or.” Jungkook tried to find words but in vain.

"Jungkook." Taehyung said softly. He watched as the alpha's hand slowly moved towards him until he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Jungkook gulped, his heart speeding up.

"If he was here instead of you," He said, his fingers trailing every part of his face. "We'd never meet."

“You know if you would just tell me where the Brotherhood is you could help a lot of people who suffer like you and your friend.” The alpha said.

Jungkook's eyes fell shut.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do that.” Taehyung sighed. After a moment he said, "If you want to find your hyung.... I’ll help you."

Jungkook quickly sat up, eyes wide. The alpha's hand falling.

"You'd do that?" He asked excitedly.

Taehyung smiled at him, eyes softly looking at him.

"Of course, I would. But first, what do you say to some running?" He said and stood up.

Jungkook watched in confusion as the alpha walked to the door. It only took him a moment to realize what the alpha meant. His heart speeding up from excitement.

"Can we?" He asked.

Taehyung gave him a lopsided grin. "Sure, we can. You must be itching to finally turn after all this time. It was a while for me too." Before he left, he said.

"I'm gonna bug Jimin for a few minutes. When you're ready you'll find us in the kitchen.

✲✲✲

“No, you can’t put pepper into pancakes. Seriously are you trying to sabotage me right me right now? Put that down!” Jimin shrieked, his voice turning higher to the end of the sentence. Jungkook stopped in the doorframe, watching the two bickering.

“Why can’t I? Pepper is good with everything.” Taehyung defended himself, trying to get past Jimin who was guarding the bowl with his body.

“Taehyung, I don’t care if you are the head Alpha or my best friend. You put that pepper anywhere near my pancakes I won’t let you see Jungkookie for a month.” The smaller alpha threatened. Taehyung stopped in his tracks and that was the moment Jungkook walked into the kitchen.

“Kookie!” Jimin smiled widely at him, his eyes disappearing into crescents. “Come here, I made you some pancakes.” He said before he hopped towards him and pulled him to the table. Jungkook took a quick glance towards the head alpha but he was just watching them with a smile.

“Eat a lot. You will need a lot of energy.” He said.

Jimin looked at them curiously. “Energy for what?” 

“We are going on a run.” Jungkook answered when Taehyung didn’t say anything and started to stuff his face. They were really good.

Jimin’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. “You are going a run. And you didn’t think to invite me!? I’m offended.”

Five pancakes later Jungkook found himself standing before Jimin’s house, ready to shift. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten so much food. Both alphas were standing before him, taking their clothes off. He was pissed at himself because as soon as he caught a sight of Taehyung’s bare chest his mind short circuited. It wasn’t his first time shifting with someone else, yet he was acting like a novice. It was the alpha’s fault. The situation got worse when the alpha caught him staring. He smirked and said. 

“If you’re shy you can go behind a tree.” Jungkook could recognize a challenge when he heard one. Now he was pissed off. In a one swift motion he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off. Right after that he took off his sweatpants and underwear, leaving him butt naked. He didn’t even think before doing this, too fueled with anger. Now he was kind of regretting it when he felt the alpha’s hot gaze on his body, slowly moving from his legs up towards his torso to his face which burned in embarrassment. Cinnamon so potent even in the open space, it was making Jungkook dizzy.

“You two are making me want to barf.” Jimin deadpanned. Taehyung turned to glare at him and Jungkook sighed in relief. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jimin chuckled. “Come on. Let’ go already.”  
Jungkook shook his head and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and focused on the shift. HE remembered how terrified he was when he turned for the first time. It hurt like nothing he felt before. Because of it he didn’t want to turn for a month. But now it came as easily as breathing. He embraced the pain that came from his body molding itself into its new shape. Bones lengthening, snapping and popping back into place. Skin stretching over the new form. Fur growing on every inch of his body. Senses sharpening. No matter the pain, the feeling of being in this form was wonderful. He stretched, getting used to his new form, when a huge wolf came to stand next to him. Taehyung. The wolf was towering above him and Jungkook had to step back to see him properly. The wolf was majestic. His fur a brown-reddish color with some black along his back, ears and legs. Tail straight out and slightly up. His whole posture screamed dominance and Jungkook has never been this attracted to someone before. The alpha bent down his neck towards him, moving closer as if to smell him. Jungkook jumped away from him and bolted between trees. Seconds later another wolf joined him. He was leaner than Taehyung and smaller in built but it was obvious it was alpha. Jimin made a chuffing sound, something like a grunt and sped up more, vanishing in the forest. Jungkook internally chuckled. Before he could follow him, the head alpha appeared next to him. He quickly nipped into his side. Jungkook growled and tried to glare at him but the alpha just barred his teeth in an imitation of a laugh. The omega shook his head and looked around himself. The woods were humming with life. The sun broke through cracks, lighting up the path in front of him. Each breath felt fresh and cleansing. Jungkook looked at the alpha running by his side and his heart was full.

The ran for a long time. Jungkook didn’t pay attention where. He just followed the alpha and enjoyed the freedom. They slowed down somewhere deep in the forest, trees dense everywhere around them and one very small hut in the middle of it. Jungkook was confused when Taehyung stopped and turned back to human form. He walked towards one of the trees and lifted something off the ground. He didn’t see what it was since he tried really hard not to stare at his naked body until the alpha put it down before him. It was an old rucksack. The alpha took out some clothes and started to dress up. When he noticed the smaller wolf wasn’t moving, he pointed to the clothes still in the bag. 

“Turn back please. I need to show you something.”

Jungkook was getting puzzled but still turned back. The shift now smoother than before. He quickly put clothes on and looked at the alpha. 

“What it is?”

Taehyung’s face was serious. Jungkook didn’t like it because it reminded him of that time when the alpha was hostile towards him. 

"I just want you to know that whether you accept it or not depends entirely on you. I don't want you to feel pressure. But you deserve to know." Taehyung said.

"Well now I’m feeling pressure." Jungkook said, nerves on edge.

Taehyung sighed and gently took his hands into his ones.

"You already know I've been trying to find the Brotherhood for years now. I've gathered a lot of evidence through that time." Taehyung said, hesitancy creeping into his tone. "I couldn’t stop thinking about the day we found out that Kim Sejin sshi was the grandfather of your friend. I wasn't sure why that was and that's why I left you that day. I went to my office where I store all the evidence. It took me hours but eventually I found what I was looking for." The alpha said and Jungkook listened intently, but something else was starting to creep upon him.

"I should have realized as soon as I've seen your eyes." Taehyung whispered but Jungkook caught it, eyes narrowing.

"Taehyung, what does that mean?" He asked, voice shaky. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"It means that you've come back home." He said and Jungkook's breath hitched. Heart too loud in his ears.

"Are- is that...? " Jungkook stuttered looking at the small hut in front of them. Taehyung nodded.

"It is, but you don't have to go in there right now. Give yourself some time."

This was everything he dreamt about. Everything he ever wanted. And now the chance was right there and Jungkook didn't know what to feel but he knew what he wanted to do. He looked back at the alpha who didn't take his eyes off him.

"I want to go in." Taehyung nodded. They walked to the front door.

"I'm right behind you." The alpha promised. Jungkook took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When nothing happened for a minute Jungkook turned to Taehyung.

"She should be he-" Taehyung didn't manage to finish before the door opened. There stood a woman in her late forties. She was petite. Her hair was starting to grey on sides, light wrinkles around her eyes.

He couldn't remember her face, but her eyes were so familiar he got goosebumps. He saw them every time he looked in the mirror.

The woman stared at him for a few seconds before she put her hand over mouth and her eyes flooded with tears.

"Mom?" He asked carefully, gauging her reaction.

He didn't need to worry because she burst into tears and her hands captured his face.

"Jungkookie?" She asked as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. Jungkook nodded, eyes brimming with tears.

"You are so handsome." She said, voice cracking with emotions. She jumped to hug him. Jungkook laughed barely seeing, but he wouldn't change this for anything.

“I've missed you. So much.” He whispered. She held him tighter. After a while she reluctantly let him go and said, "Come on in."

She led him through the poor housing, holding his hand. Eventually she sat them down on a small couch. 

"I can't believe you're really here. But how?" She asked, disbelief evident on her face.

"It's a really long story...but Tae hyung figured it out." He said looking behind himself at the figure who was watching them the entire time. His mother followed his gaze and her eyes widened as if she just noticed another person in her home.

"Alpha." She stood up, shock interlacing her next words. "I-thank you so much. Thank you for bringing my little son back." She bowed her head. Taehyung quickly jumped towards her and held her hands.

"No please, there's no need to thank me. I'm just happy that he came back to us." Taehyung said and Jungkook was surprised to find out the alpha had wet eyes too.

"I know you promised to bring him back...but I never thought-" She said but her words were interrupted by a loud bang at the front door. They all turned towards the sound, but Taehyung was the one to go check it out.

“I'll get that. You two have a lot to talk about.”

His mom sat back next to him. "How are you? You have to tell me everything."

Jungkook chuckled. "I’m afraid that would take too long."

She lovingly rolled her eyes. "After all of this we deserve some time for ourselves.”

Jungkook looked around the hut, there was something missing.

"Uhm, where is dad?" He asked. Jungkook watched as her smile slid off her face.

"I guess I have a lot to tell you too." Before she could elaborate Taehyung appeared back in the room with ashen face.

"Tae?"

"I'm very sorry but we've got to go." He said, eyes boring into Jungkook.

"Already?" His mom asked. He didn't want to part from her yet, since they just united but he also knew Taehyung wouldn't make him leave without a good reason.

"It's really important." He said. Jungkook saw he was trying to calm down, but his voice was impatient. He stood up and hugged his mom once more.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

His mom caressed his cheek and tried to smile.

"I'll wait until you come back. No matter how long."

Jungkook felt tears prick his eyes again but Taehyung grabbed his hand and together they ran back to the village.  
✵✵✵

"Taehyung! What's going on?" Jungkook asked as they finally entered the village.

"We got a message from our friends from neighbor pack. Seven of their pups are missing." Taehyung said his voice strained. Jungkook froze, his steps stuttering.

"Do you think it was them?" He asked.

Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost completely sure. This isn't the first time this happened, trust me." Jungkook gulped and determinedly looked at him.

"We should hurry then."

They came to a stop in front of a cabin. It was older and a little rusty, but it was still captivating and welcoming. Jungkook's never been on this side of the village so he wasn't familiar with the building.

"This is my home." Taehyung said, opening the door. Jungkook looked at him with wide eyes but it soon was pushed back by an overwhelming scent of cinnamon that insulted him when he walked in. He felt so dizzy he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. If the alpha wasn't holding his hand he would surely fall. It got better when they entered a brightly lit room. 

Jungkook blinked a couple of times. There were maps and photographs covering the walls. A long table with chairs on which a couple of people sat. Jungkook saw Jimin writing something on a paper. The omega totally forgot about him after he disappeared when they turned. Namjoon and Yoongi were quietly discussing something between them, a big map in front of them. There was Hoseok who was talking to another man Jungkook's never seen before.

As soon as they walked in everybody lifted their heads, eyes instantly falling on Taehyung. Their expressions solemn. Taehyung let go of his hand and walked over to the unknown boy, pulling him into a hug He was smaller than Taehyung, his scent almost nonexistent. A beta. The boy was in visible distress. Dry tears glistening on his face.

"I heard what happened BamBam. I'm sorry." Taehyung said. The boy's lips quivered.

"Thank you. Jaebum hyung said you were the only one who can help us find them. Please, they took my little sister."

Taehyung squeezed his arm. "I'll do whatever I can, but you have to tell us every detail."

"They kidnapped them last night." It wasn't BamBam who spoke but Hoseok. "Same tactics they tried to use against us."

"No witnesses or trails. One mother saw them, but they killed her when she tried to protect her pup." Jimin said, voice unnaturally cold.

"Also, no scents left lingering behind." Yoongi added, looking at Jungkook. "But we already know how they do it."

Taehyung sighed, sitting down beside the table.

"So basically, we have no leads."

"We don't know yet. There still may be some evidence they missed. I'll go check it out." Namjoon said calmly.

BamBam looked at Taehyung, eyes wet with tears.

"Please, we'll help however we can. We must do something. Those pups are our everything. I fear for what they'll do to them." He said.

Taehyung's eyes were tortured as he looked at the boy.

"I know how you feel, but unless we find some lead there's nothing we can do." He said and the boy's face crumbled even more.

"Actually, there is." Jungkook said, his voice cutting through the silence that's fallen over them. His last resolve to protect his past pack fading away with each word from Bambam. His heart was breaking when he looked at his face. For a long time, he didn’t want to accept how much evil the Brotherhood commit even though everybody was presenting him with evidence. But he can't ignore it any longer. He thought about his mom and every parent who lost their child because of their actions. Of Jin hyung's grandfather and the boy who was currently trying to push his tears back. He thought about everyone who was hurt because of them and Jungkook won't just stand idly when there is something he can do to help. He himself was a victim of their actions and he'd never wish for anyone to suffer just like him from their family. Not if he can do something about that.

He determinedly walked to the table where the map of South Korea was spread out. Everyone watched in confusion as he put his finger on the single point on the map. Jungkook lifted his head, staring straight at Taehyung. The alpha looked at him puzzled before realization dawned on him. His eyes widening comically. A single question written on his face. Jungkook gave him a smile that said more than words ever could. 

“Hope costs nothing.”  
― Colette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, thank you EVERYONE who made it here. This is my first work so I'm really excited. English is not my first language (I'm sure you've noticed) so sorry for the mistakes. I tried my best.


End file.
